(Don't You) Forget About Me
by anoniblast25
Summary: "Estimada Allura: Aceptamos sacrificar un sábado en castigo por lo que sea que hayamos hecho mal. Lo que hicimos estuvo peor, pero pensamos que estás loca al querer que escribamos un ensayo diciéndote quiénes creemos ser. No lo tomes a mal, sólo nos da flojera hacerlo." En donde los chicos forman El Club Voltron después de pasar detención. (The Breakfast Club AU) Parodia/Klance.
1. De Chevys, Fords & Toyotas

_**JULY UPDATE/2017: Notas actualizadas; documento editado**_

Notas anteriores: _La neta no sé ni porqué escribí esto. Estaba viendo The Breakfast Club (El Club de los Cinco) y me salió del alma así nomás; yo creo que publicaré tres o cuatro capis (o será un two shot) miren no lo sé, pero sí sé que tendrá Klance y Shallura al fondo, creoooo ¿?_

Notas actuales: Hola! Mi nombre es Anoni (pero todos me conocen como Anonimato) y ya he escrito unas cuantas cosas en este fandom, así que ahora traje algo que surgió como uno de mis peores fics y que pensé que nadie lo iba a pelar, pero como algunas personas ya lo vieron (y me disculpo por las notas tan desvergonzadas que tenía) decidí actualizar ciertas cosas y editar otras [ej.: los guiones largos, ciertos diálogos sin sentido, etc]; como ya se sabe, ésto es un College AU/TheBreakfastClub AU posiblemente pero no apegado tanto al film; a su vez, el título está basado en la canción del intro de la película y bla-bla-bla. Gracias por pasarse a leer!

* * *

 **(Don't You) Forget About Me**

 **1**

 **"De Chevys, Fords & Toyotas"**

 **S** iete y treinta de un sábado por la mañana en el mes de marzo. A unas cuantas semanas de publicar el anuario escolar de un _pésimo_ año escolar. La bomba de chicle se reventó acompañada de un estruendoso ruido, y Matt rodó los ojos conforme oía los sonidos que Pidge provocaba con ello. Estacionándose con un estrépito justo en medio de la calle, ocasionando que el cuerpo en el asiento del copiloto se irguiera sólo con un movimiento brusco, se dedicó a darle una mirada combinada con la diversión y el miedo; Pidge deseaba poder patearle el culo de seis maneras diferentes.

La buena noticia era que no había más autos atrás o adelante, o sino, los dos ya habrían estado estampados contra el vidrio del viejo _Toyota_ de su padre.

—¡¿Qué fue eso, Matt?! —cuestionó con un arrebato de ira y exasperación la del copiloto, escuchando las carcajadas exageradas de éste.

—¡Pensé que ya me había pasado de calle! —golpeteó él con sus manos el volante, y trató de relajar su espantosa risa mezclada con el pánico— Se me fue el pedal, perdón —esta vez habló más calmado, pero Pidge igual le pegó en el hombro con el diminuto puño.

—¡No, idiota! ¡No te perdono! —nuevamente, apagando la música de la _sexy_ Beyoncé en el estéreo del auto, le dirigió una mirada asesina a su hermano— ¡Me pude haber muerto!

—¿Sólo tú? ¿Y qué hay de mí? ¡Yo vengo manejando!

—Tú desearás estar muerto en cuanto mi pie toque tus aguadas nalgadas.

—Qué exagerada eres —trató de confrontarle, aunque él negaba con su cabeza y sus ojos cerrados sin poder controlar la ocasionada risa—; sé que estás molesta porque te despertaron temprano en un sábado, pero no tienes porqué desquitarte con tu amoroso hermano —bromeó volteando la mirada hacia el semblante molesto de Pidge, quien no toleraría ninguna broma durante esa ocasión.

Y estaba en lo correcto el muy idiota: sólo andaba molesta porque aunque podía ser una persona madrugadora —y que se recalque: podía, más no quería—, la única razón de que se hallase levantado ese día era por un pendiente en el colegio que llevaba toda la semana rondándole en la maldita agenta —eso, y que Matt le negó comprarse en _Galra's Coffee_ su típico café negro—. De no ser por ese asunto, Pidge se hubiera quedado en cama hasta las doce de mediodía para despertarse a _desayunar-comer_ y volver a su habitación.

Entre tanta risa, Matt calmó sus cabales para después soltar un largo suspiro; Pidge le gruñó todavía con la goma de mascar entre los dientes. El cansancio en su cuerpecito y las ojeras negras le advertían a Matt que además de esa "mala" mañana, su hermana no había tenido una noche estupenda tampoco, y eran altas las probabilidades para que asesinara a alguien dentro de las instalaciones del edificio.

Matt calculaba una hora máxima para que Pidge encontrara a su próxima víctima.

—¿Exagerada yo? Dice el bobo que estaba dramático por una astilla en su dedo ayer —habló, y Matt ahogó un grito indignado.

—Era una astilla muy grande, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, claro —ella comentó con un tono sarcástico.

—Síguete burlando, al menos yo no pasaré la mitad de mi sábado en detención —sin más, se burló Matt. Pidge rodó los ojos y agarró la goma de mascar, la hizo bolita en el mismo envoltorio del caramelo para después dejarlo en el portavasos.

La ironía era que cuando Matt cursaba la secundaria, la mayoría de los sábados los pasaba en detención junto con su pequeño grupo de amigos.

—Cómo sea, ya me voy. No me extrañes —Pidge ya estaba tomando su mochila para salir del vehículo —vieja y de color caqui, algo sucia con variados _pines_ , de entre ellos, uno de la nasa y otro de un alienígena con un sombrero charro— cuando Matt posó una de sus manos en el hombro de ésta, y tomó por su lado del asiento una pequeña bolsita de papel con el mismo logo de _Galra's Coffee_.

—¡Diviértete, _Katie_! Salúdame a Shiro —fue lo último que dijo antes de que el claxon de un auto atrás de ellos hiciera aparición. Pidge se despidió con la mano, una sonrisa falsa y azotó la puerta.

Matt arrancó después de ver como su hermana entró al recinto.

.

—No es por nada, pero es tan absurdo que debamos venir en sábado a la escuela…

Lance venía manejando por desgracia, lo cual significaba que se quejaba cada cinco minutos durante todo el recorrido del mismo tema mientras cambiaba la estación de radio conforme su tono de voz se elevaba de volumen e intensidad, lo que a su vez, significaba que también los que debían lidiar con su molesto carácter eran nada más que su vecino/mejor amigo —que iba tomándose dos cafés para poder seguir despierto— y su hermana mayor.

—…o sea, Allura sabe que no hicimos nada malo. ¿Por qué habría de castigarnos? No, es más: ¿por qué tenía que castigarnos _este_ sábado? Ni siquiera me estoy quejando del castigo, sino del día en que lo puso —su voz recalcó la palabra ‹‹este››. Sus dedos oprimieron el botón de _next_ y la estación cambió otra vez. La música de _Shakira_ invadió espacio en las bocinas—. Pudo habernos puesto detención cualquier día de la semana pero escogió justo cuando tenemos la Lluvia de Estrellas. No se lo voy a perdonar.

Larissa asintió desinteresada al escuchar —por sexta vez, según había contado Hunk— a su hermano decir lo mismo. Dejó escapar un suspiro en cuanto el silencio volvió al auto, y una sonrisa de alivio se plantó en su semblante al ver que, además, Lance había quitado sus dedos del aparato para tomar con sus dos manos el volante.

Shakira y su estúpido _loca, loca, loca_ se quedaría un buen rato como fondo.

Luego la sonrisa se le borró cuando escuchó a Lance hablar… de nuevo.

—Es absurdo y estúpido. Y también imbécil por su parte. Y por supuesto, una locura, mierda —Hunk dejó caer su cabeza en el asiento y siguió asintiendo carente de emoción—. ¿Nosotros en la escuela en _sábado_? Joder, ¿qué carajo vamos a…? —ni siquiera terminó su oración puesto a que la chica golpeó la parte trasera del asiento de Lance, y Hunk al mismo tiempo se golpeó la frente con la ventana.

—¡Sí! ¡Demonios, sí! ¡Ustedes, la escuela y el sábado, el mejor cuarteto del mes! —esta vez, el tono de Larissa salió no sólo con enojo, sino con desesperación sarcástica.

—Por Dios, Larissa —vociferó con un tono indignado Lance y apuntó el asiento del copiloto—; no maldigas… Hunk está aquí.

—¡Me traes harta! —y sus manos se estamparon en su cara.

—A ver, ya. Paren los dos —comentó Hunk con un tono cansado, dejando los dos cafés en los portavasos, y después de una larga inhalación a la vista sorprendida de los dos hermanos, dejó salir un lento suspiro para confrontarlos—. Tú, no te metas —apuntó a Larissa—; y tú… quéjate todo lo que quieras —y su dedo se dirigió a Lance que con una nariz arrugada y los labios fruncidos, le gruñó—. Igual, sabes que nos lo merecemos… Tú por sugerirme una de tus locas ideas y yo por hacerte caso.

Larissa rodó los ojos pero asintió, estando de acuerdo. Lance negó con su cabeza y el ceño fruncido.

—¡¿Qué?! Claro que no. Allura no tiene derecho a castigarnos.

El auto atravesó una calle más para por fin, dar vuelta en una esquina a mano derecha y seguir el recorrido. Hunk asintió pesadamente, harto y cansado.

—Lance, sabes que te quiero y te amo pero… sí lo tiene. Después de todo, ella es la directora, _duh_ —aventó sus manos al aire bastante exasperado.

—¡Claro que no! Su padre es el director… Ella es sólo la vicerrectora o algo así.

—El punto al que quiero llegar es que tiene la autoridad para mandarte a detención.

—No puedo creer que no me apoyes. Esto es traición. Díselo, Larissa —indignado, puso una mano en su pecho, todavía con la restante en el volante.

—No, no. Hunk tiene razón —subió sus hombros ella— _Má_ y _Pá_ ya te lo dijeron ayer: tú te lo buscaste —Lance ahogó un grito, ofendido.

—¡¿Ves mi punto?! —Hunk tomó de nuevo otro de los cafés y le dio un último sorbo— Yo te advertí que nos iban a mandar a detención, ¿no es así? Dime, ¿cuántas veces no te lo advertí? Nadie nunca escucha a Hunk, _nuh-uh_ —y con su dedo índice al aire, hizo un movimiento de cabeza.

—Bien… Ahora yo tengo algo que decirte: ¿dónde está mi _latte_? —ni siquiera se dirigió a mirarlo.

—…muy cómodo en mi estómago —Hunk subió sus hombros y se recargó en el asiento, satisfecho.

—Bueno, preferible eso a que me lo tome frío.

Llegaron pronto a la calle principal que conducía a la escuela y una vez en la zona, Lance se estacionó atrás de un _Toyota_ que no daba señales de vida.

En cuanto aparcó el auto, Hunk tomó las mochilas de ambos —una azul con la imagen de un gran león blanco en medio y otra _beige_ con dibujitos de pizzas— y dos bolsas de papel color café. Los tres salieron del auto: Hunk se quedó en la acera, esperando a que Lance le pasara las llaves de la camioneta a Larissa antes de que ésta subiera abordo.

—Procuren no meterse en más problemas, por favor —fue directa, y ellos después de un asentimiento cansado, le sonrieron.

Larissa primero abrazó a Lance y después a Hunk, y entonces los dos caminaron hacia la entrada del edificio. Larissa subió al auto y al ver que el _Toyota_ delante de ella seguía estorbando, decidió pitar el claxon.

.

—Si hubiera sabido que veníamos por tu novia, me hubiera ido directamente a la escuela en _red_.

—Primero que nada, recuerda que no tenías otra opción más que venirte conmigo porque tu motocicleta tiene una llanta ponchada… —Shiro negó con su cabeza aún con los labios en la orilla de su termo, viéndolo por el retrovisor.

—Qué casualidad que justo cuando te dije que tenía detención este sábado, _red_ amaneció con _esa_ llanta ponchada —Keith terminó de comerse la galleta con chispas de chocolate todavía sin dirigirle la mirada. Se sacudió las migajas de las manos y se acomodó los guantes negros; luego, subió sus pies al asiento y se recargó en la puerta, aburrido.

Siete en punto del mismo sábado por la mañana en el mismo mes de marzo y Shiro ya estaba fuera de la Casona Altea esperando junto a su hermano menor en su preciado vehículo —un hermoso _Mustang_ color negro al cual, idiotamente, Shiro se refería como _Black_ porque nombrar a sus vehículos con nombres bien tontos es de familia, _claro_ — a la preciosa de la vicerrectora.

—…segundo, Allura no es mi novia, es mi compañera de trabajo —continuó, y esta vez bajó el envase para posarlo en el portavasos y ponerse el cinturón de seguridad.

—Sabes que no te creo eso desde que los encontré en su oficina besándose, ¿no?

—Cree lo que quieras, pero entre nosotros no hay nada, Keith.

—Nada más que una pared de ladrillos con la que bloqueas tus cursis sentimientos.

Keith pudo ver entonces cómo Allura salía del hogar caminando con lentitud y aburrimiento hasta la puerta del copiloto del extravagante _Ford_ de Takashi justo después de despedirse de la servidumbre, advirtiéndole con su apariencia cansada pero extrañamente gloriosa —porque aunque Allura vistiese el peor _outfit_ , siempre se vería radiante… era uno de sus dones— que igual que él y su hermano mayor, no tenía ganas de ir al colegio exclusivamente para castigar a los alumnos por las tonterías que cometían a lo largo de la semana: para eso estaba Coran, quien por desgracia, no se encontraba en la ciudad debido a una Junta Directiva o algo parecido.

Una vez dentro, bostezando y con termo en mano, ella saludó a su compañero de trabajo con el cotidiano beso en la mejilla. Keith apartó la vista antes de que Allura por el retrovisor lo observase estando todavía somnoliento, jaloneando el gorro de lana negra que tenía puesto hasta sus mejillas, escondiendo el resto de su cara a excepción de la boca, cuyo labio inferior estaba siendo mordido.

No es que le molestase la presencia de Allura, _nada qué ver_. Sino que muchas veces ella tomaba una actitud similar a la de Shiro —queriéndole mandar, queriéndole ayudar con la más mínima cosa— que ponía a Keith un tanto nervioso y le cansaba estar bajo sus reglas constantes, en especial cuando se trataban dentro del panorama escolar donde debía ejercer un carácter exigente y estricto. Fuera de eso, cuando Allura visitaba su hogar o cuando salía con ellos a cenar, era más calmada y _cool_.

—Buenos días, Keith —dijo Allura con un tono bromista y una sonrisa en la cara, aún mirándolo por el retrovisor.

Keith primero le gruñó, dejándole en claro que no quería hablar durante esos instantes. Lo que de todas formas pareció no tener efecto en la insistencia de Allura, que le repitió la oración casi tres veces hasta que se cansó de tratar de conseguir su atención. La mujer, sin todavía abrocharse el cinturón a pesar de que la camioneta ya estaba en movimiento, giró el cuerpo para tomar con una mano la gorra del muchacho y quitársela, dejando ver sus temibles ojos violetas impactados ante el gesto.

El intento de Keith por esconder el cabello alborotado que le indicaba a cualquiera _‹‹me acabo de despertar››,_ había sido en vano. Él sabía que cada que Allura lo molestaba de esa manera, era para que le prestara atención. Ya le había pasado una vez anteriormente —esa donde Keith hablaba con Shiro, Coran y ella sobre las malas notas en su expediente, escuchando y pensando en la nada, sacando un cigarrillo que fue tomado por Allura junto al resto del paquete que Keith guardaba en su mochila y fue confiscado por Shiro esa misma tarde—. Sólo Allura y, desafortunadamente su hermano, sabían cómo hacerse notar ante la vista de Keith.

Keith, después de ver como Allura volvía a acomodarse en el asiento con las quejas de Shiro al fondo y la prenda en sus manos —y figurando que tendría que levantarse para poder quitársela—, se irguió para quedar en el hueco que había entre los asientos delanteros. Dejó recargar su cuerpo al costado del de Allura, y suspiró molesto casi en su cuello.

—¿Qué me dijiste? —le preguntó con un tono combinado entre el malestar de una mañana como aquella, y la diversión de los juegos que hacía la mujer.

—Dije: buenos días, Keith —ella sonrió al repetir la frase, y su cuerpo se enderezó para mostrar gracia y orgullo.

—¿Qué tienen de buenos? —contestó, negando con su cabeza y dirigiendo la vista hacia la ventana.

—Para ti nada —se metió Shiro a la conversación.

El auto salió del refinado fraccionamiento para tomar camino a su destino. Keith resopló enfadado al escuchar de nuevo el tono decepcionado de su hermano, y volvió a recargarse en el asiento trasero para cruzarse de brazos; sabía que Shiro estaba molesto, y no es que lo culpara de enojarse con él apropósito puesto a que casi cada dos semanas lo llamaban a detención, Shiro seguro ya se estaba acostumbrando a tener que lidiar con ello, pero nada le costaba al menos fingir con Allura presente.

La mayoría de las veces lo citaban en la tarde de los viernes, casi siempre por ser atrapado fumando en los sanitarios o en las instalaciones exteriores de la escuela; otras, solían ser por haber hecho algo en contra del reglamento como armar pleito en el salón de clases, no llevar el uniforme completo u otras cosas de menor importancia.

Durante el trayecto al Colegio Altea, Allura le platicaba a Shiro lo que haría con los alumnos castigados mientras ellos pasaban rato en su oficina —y con rato, Keith se imaginaba besuqueos y agarrones de nalga tras el escritorio, como en las _porno_ —: los dejaría en la biblioteca o tal vez los pondría a hacer servicio. Todo dependía del cómo se comportaran cuando ella se presentara.

Llegaron al estacionamiento trasero donde Shiro se aparcó en su habitual espacio. Keith pensó en no bajar su chaqueta ya que dentro de la camioneta el ambiente estaba algo cálido, pero no fue hasta que abrió su puerta y una ráfaga de viento helado le pegó en la cara cuando decidió bajarse con todo y capucha. Así pues, caminando sobre la grava con la chaqueta puesta, las manos en los bolsillos y la cabeza con la caperuza, esperó a que Shiro terminara de cerrar el auto para caminar juntos hacia una Allura desesperada que abría la puerta posterior de la cafetería por donde entraron al recinto. Keith se adelantó, dejando a los dos adultos tras él.

Sólo se limitó a rodar los ojos cuando el tema de conversación entre la vicerrectora y el profesor fue el mismo de siempre: él mismo. Tan harto estaba de los murmureos de Shiro entre _‹‹ya no sé qué hacer con él, Allura. Su impulso le puede más que la razón, quiero suponer… No es malo pero, debe aprender a controlarse››_ y _‹‹esto último que hizo no se lo puedo dejar pasar por alto…››_ para terminar con Allura y su _‹‹dale tiempo, sólo está desesperado››_.

Ya estando en los pasillos que dividían el sector de las oficinas, Allura le indicó a Keith que se adelantara hasta la biblioteca y esperara. Él así lo hizo, y se despidió de Takashi con la mano para tomar rumbo él solo hasta su destino.

Eran las siete con cuarenta minutos cuando traspasó el umbral de la biblioteca y con sus manos tocó todo lo que había en el escritorio de Miriam —la bibliotecaria que no estaba presente ese día—. Se quedó parado mirando a los otros tres alumnos que ya habían agarrado sus lugares alrededor de las mesas en medio del pequeño recinto.


	2. Se cayó un tornillo

_**JULY UPDATE/2017: Notas actualizadas; documento editado**_

HOLA. Otra vez yo, Anonimato, esta vez trayendo el capítulo dos de este feo y estereotipado AU que por más emo que sea, me gusta. perdonen.

Algunas cosas que olvidé señalar es que: Allura tiene el cabello corto porque soy fanático de verlo con el corte de _Lord Faarquad;_ utilicé los apellidos de las versiones originales (Kogane/McClain/Garret) para Keith, Lance y Hunk porque los suyos todavía no son canónicos; no hay una trama detrás o algo parecido, pues este fic es un completo PWP (Plot? What Plot?, no Porn Without Plot... Aunque no me molestaría escribir uno).

Acuérdense que este fic es una basura por lo mismo: sólo son escenas que me gustaron de la película del AU correspondiente, por ende, no hay mucha historia. No estoy tratando de justificarme, si no que namás son escenas que bien pueden considerarse crack. Lamento el que sea tan largo también, es que soy bien detallista y se me olvida acortar las situaciones además de que pongo mucho diálogo pendejo, jeje.

En fin, espero disfruten. Cualquier duda, mándenme un mensaje. Grax por tanto.

* * *

 **2**

 **"Se cayó un tornillo"**

La ventaja de estar en detención un viernes por la tarde siendo custodiado nada más y nada menos que por el consejero escolar, era que Coran te dejaba ser tú mismo durante el rato que pasaba contigo.

No era cotidiano que los alumnos del Colegio Altea fueran a detención la mayoría del tiempo, pero para desgracia de Keith, parte de sus fines de semana los pasaba en compañía del amable hombre. A veces, le divertía asistir a su castigo porque, cuando era él la única alma en pena en el aula que osaba utilizar Coran —la diez, aquella que quedaba arriba de las oficinas de Alfor y tenía un atajo a la cafetería—, no hacían nada más que relajarse y platicar. En ocasiones, el hombre le contaba viejas anécdotas o también solían jugar al _póker_ a escondidas de Allura.

Pese a ello, Keith sabía que Coran no estaría presente para cuidarlo en el castigo, haciéndose la idea de que además de aburrirse, tendría que lidiar con otras personas a su alrededor. Llamándosele entonces "nuevo" a la experiencia de estar en la biblioteca para detención, Keith Kogane pensaba en cómo su vicerrectora podía cambiar sus planes.

La costumbre de entrar al aula soñada donde podía hacer desastre a su antojo ya no era posible una vez estando de pie en el centro de la biblioteca.

Se dedicó a inspeccionar el recinto y sus mesas, poniendo atención más tarde a los tres alumnos que lo miraban expectantes —dándose cuenta que al parecer su propia presencia sí era de importancia, por extrañeza—. Y caminando lentamente con las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta, siendo el genuino ruido el de sus botines con la pañoleta carmesí atorada en la suela lo que surcara los oídos de los otros sujetos, antes de llegar hasta su mesa pudo fijarse en las insignias de metal que se mantenían sujetas a la mochila caqui de la chica a su lado. Sin consciencia alguna, se paró junto a ella y observó el dibujo del extraterrestre con el sombrero mexicano y soltando una risita que hizo eco en la habitación, le habló.

—Me gusta tu pin, se ve genial —fue lo único que le dijo, indicándole con la mirada el diminuto objeto.

Luego, él tomó asiento en la mesa de atrás y se cruzó de brazos. Ella giró su torso y acomodó su codo en el borde de la silla para que sus grandes ojos avellanas se encontraran con los malva; Keith la observó de cabeza a pecho, siendo el resto del cuerpo tapado por el mueble: en su cabello había algunos broches amarillos y rosas, en sus dedos curitas de colores pastel y, lo que más le llamó la atención, la camiseta grisácea con la frase _«el universo fue hecho para ser visto »_.

—Gracias —escuchó al mismo tiempo en que le dedicaba una sonrisa, por lo que Keith le devolvió el gesto.

Cuando la chica volvió a su posición inicial —sosteniendo su barbilla con la palma de la mano, recargando el codo sobre la mesa—, Keith fijó la mirada hacia enfrente. En uno de los primeros escritorios yacían los otros dos tipos restantes murmurando algunas cosas entre ellos. Figurando con su cansada vista como uno de ellos trataba de verlo con el rabillo del ojo, lo que Keith hizo primero fue arquear una de sus cejas, llamando la atención de su contrincante que ahora se dirigía a su acompañante y volvía a quejarse sobre algo que, con sinceridad, a Keith no le importaba.

A las siete con cuarenta y cinco minutos, Allura entró a la biblioteca seguida de Shiro. Ambos hablaban en voz baja para que los alumnos no los escucharan, y no fue hasta que la mujer de corto cabello plateado se sentó arriba de una de las mesas cuando soltó un cansado suspiro antes de comenzar su discurso.

—Bien, veo que ya están todos aquí —concentrándose en lo que salía por la pintarrajeada boca de Allura, Keith miró hacia un lado—. Entonces, vamos a comenzar con… —y se detuvo, dirigiendo su confuso semblante al muchacho de ojos azules que levantaba su mano para poder hablar— ¿Sí, McClain?

—Antes de que empieces a sermonearnos —dijo, ganándose la atención de todos en el salón—, me gustaría decir que todavía hay tiempo para que cambies el castigo al siguiente sábado. ¿Te parece?

Allura frunció el ceño y rodó los ojos, ya tenía suficiente con escuchar tal y tonta oración. La chica más joven soltó una diminuta pero alta risa al igual que Shiro mientras el muchacho grandulón se golpeteaba la cara con la palma de la mano.

—Por favor, no le haga caso —comentó éste, rodeando a su amigo con uno de sus brazos—. Se levantó de malhumor y no sabe lo que dice.

—No te preocupes, _Tsuyoshi_ —dijo Allura—. De todas formas, el castigo no cambiará.

—¡Oh, por favor! —levantó sus McClain con exasperación— ¡Vamos, Allura!

— _Lance_ —se metió Shiro a la conversación, recriminándole con un tono grave.

 _Lance McClain_. Presentía haber escuchado ese nombre anteriormente en algún lugar.

—Pero podría cambiar la fecha y ya, no creo que alguien sea tan idiota como para ser castigado otra vez —siguió luchando el nombrado, intentando en vano convencer a ambos profesores.

Un silencio apareció en la atmósfera en cuanto Shiro ladeó la mirada de Lance hasta su hermano. En un par de segundos todos los ojos pararon en dirección a Keith, que con los orbes entrecerrados les hizo la señal del pájaro aún con la enguantada mano.

Tanto Tsuyoshi como la chica arquearon sus cejas con la sorpresa plasmada en el rostro; Lance puso una de sus manos en el pecho con indignación actuada, y ambos adultos le sonrieron falsamente.

Carajo, los odiaba. Bueno, tenían razón al referirse con sutileza que era un idiota por ser castigado cada semana. Pero los odiaba.

—Como decía… —Allura siguió con su tranquilo pero cansado tono de voz, esperando no ser interrumpida de nuevo— Vamos a comenzar con una nueva dinámica el día de hoy. Sé que ni ustedes, inclusive el Profesor Shirogane o yo, queremos estar aquí sentados perdiendo tiempo…

—Entonces podríamos ir a desayunar, ya que nos estamos sincerando —subió sus hombros la de alborotados cabellos castaños. Todos los demás asintieron, estando de acuerdo con su comentario.

—Eso es... en realidad una buena idea —la mujer acarició su propia barbilla, y sus ojos vieron el techo como si estuviese meditándolo—. Shiro, ¿te parece si salimos a desayunar?

—Por supuesto —el hombre se acercó lo suficiente como para recargarse a su lado en la mesa de madera, y cruzándose de brazos, le dedicó una suave sonrisa.

—Ella —Keith señaló con la barbilla a la jovencita de enfrente cuyo nombre todavía era un _misterio_ — se refirió a todos. No sólo a ustedes dos.

—Sí, pero ustedes están castigados.

Las miradas de los tres alumnos recayeron en Keith, quien bufó en cuanto la chica frente a él le dirigió una sonrisa apenada.

—Traté de defender tu argumento y te fallé, lo siento —bromeó él.

—Aprecio tu esfuerzo, cadete —se burló ella—. Casi los convencemos, lo sé —ahora fue su turno para seguir la broma, y Keith le sonrió.

—Como decía antes de ser interrumpida, otra vez —volvió a retomar palabra Allura—; dado a que Coran no está por el momento y se llevó consigo las llaves de la décima aula, tenemos dos opciones: que ustedes se queden aquí en la biblioteca o laboraren en los servicios escolares.

—Yo digo que nos quedemos —dijo de nuevo la pequeña _ninfa_ , volteando a sus lados para dirigirse al resto de los chicos—. Qué flojera estar haciendo trabajo a ésta hora.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo, _nerd_ —habló Lance, y ella le arrugó la nariz y le sacó la lengua—. Ni loco salgo con este frío.

—Yo tampoco quiero estar afuera —negó con su cabeza _Tsuyoshi_.

—A mí me da igual —Keith no fue la excepción.

—Entonces, si se quedan aquí —Allura se levantó, y tomó unas cuantas hojas de papel al igual que un botecito lleno con lápices del escritorio de la ausente bibliotecaria—, tendrán que hacer una dinámica.

Otorgó entonces a cada uno de los desdichados alumnos un lápiz y una hoja, y ellos mostraron rostros estupefactos al borde de la confusión.

A Shiro sólo le parecía graciosa la situación entera.

—¿Que, qué? —fue Lance el primero en voltearse hacia Allura con bastante molestia— ¿Un ensayo?

—¿O un examen? —preguntó _Tsuyoshi_ — Porque no estudié, te lo recalco.

—No, no es un examen —Allura regresó a pararse junto a su compañero de trabajo—. Un ensayo, tal vez.

—Sí, me quedó claro —la chica de mochila caqui bufó—; pero, ¿ensayo de qué?

— _Uhm_ … Escriban quiénes crean que son.

Keith resopló cansado. Ni siquiera había empezado el castigo y ya se estaba aburriendo.

—Oh, por supuesto —la voz de Lance llegó a sus oídos como un taladro—. ¿Quién creo que soy? Déjame pensarlo… Oh, sí: soy un jodido alíen que busca abducirlos a todos. Eso soy.

—Tu sarcasmo casi logra hacerme llorar —le respondió Allura en contra, con claro, sarcasmo también. Keith y _Tsuyoshi_ rieron al igual que Shiro, y la pequeña _ninfa_ sólo mantuvo una sonrisa en su socarrón semblante.

—Si eres un alíen, ¿por qué pareces humano? —ella preguntó, recargando su barbilla en los nudillos— Aunque tu argumento es falso, déjame decirte que ellos _sí_ existen.

—No pregunté tu opinión, _nerd_.

—Lance, _Katie_ , ya basta —paró el hombre antes de que comenzara una guerra—. Olviden lo del ensayo, sólo escriban cómo se sienten.

Ante las miradas molestas de los cuatro chicos, Allura tomó una caja de cartón que reposaba en el mismo escritorio de la biblioteca y la puso en la mesa de enfrente, esa misma donde Shiro estaba recargado en uno de los lados.

—Ahora —con su elegante porte se cruzó de brazos—, dejen sus teléfonos celulares u otros aparatos electrónicos aquí.

Atónitos, los cuatro muchachos abrieron los ojos y trataron de dar pelea. Todos a la vez hablaban, por lo que no se entendía ninguno de sus reproches. Allura mostró la palma de su mano para parar todo ese desastre, pero sorpresivamente, las voces exasperadas se detuvieron en cuanto Shiro se irguió y tomó la caja entre sus manos.

Keith debía reconocerlo: desde que recordaba, Shiro había tenido ese poder sobre otros para que le hiciesen caso; algo en él irradiaba respeto y seguridad, y muchas veces hasta él mismo lo sabía.

Pero a Keith muchas veces le molestaba tal cosa. Se fijaba en los demás y a él, el Keith que creció en el mismo hogar a su lado, lo hostigaba.

—Es un castigo, se supone que no pueden tener ningún medio de entretenimiento —el tono pacífico de Shiro los hizo calmarse sólo un poco—. No estén molestos, se los entregaremos en cuanto se termine la jornada.

Cuatro celulares no muy diferentes y dos pares de audífonos fueron lo que llenaron la _cajita de sorpresas_.

—Como colofón —Allura pasó su peso de una pierna a otra, y sus temibles ojos se encontraron con los de Keith—, vacíen sus bolsillos.

Algo en Keith hizo a la boca del estómago revolverse cuando escuchó el tono autoritario, aunque desde un principio esperaba el intento patético de orden. Allura lo hacía, Shiro lo hacía. Para ser sinceros, debió suponerlo desde que se enteró que tenía detención con la vicerrectora del Colegio Altea.

Dado a que no podía hacer otra cosa más que obedecer los mandatos de su superior, Keith se levantó para dar caso a las indicaciones, mirando ambos rostros de los adultos. En un dos por tres los demás le siguieron el paso. Nada más que paquetes de chicles, envoltorios de caramelos, pelusas y unos cuantos centavos se mostraron en los tablones de las mesas.

La excepción llegó cuando el sonido del hule en una cajetilla de cigarros impactó contra la de Keith, luego el metal del encendedor, terminando con unas cuantas monedas y una pequeña navaja del mismo material que el encendedor. El muchacho se cruzó de brazos y mostró un semblante indiferente aún estando parado. Los chicos lo vieron atónitos, Allura le sonrió complacida y se acercó a la mesa para tomar los objetos, poniéndolos en la caja.

Shiro únicamente le dedicó una mirada seria.

—Ya tienen conocimiento de las reglas: no hablar en voz fuerte, no levantarse sin permiso, no moverse de sus asientos y tampoco pueden salir o dormirse —se quedó al lado de Shiro, y éste comenzó a caminar hacia la salida todavía con la caja entre las manos—; pero como sé que no me harán caso, sólo les pido que no se comporten como locos. No den problemas, muchachos —por última vez, se dirigió a Keith, y siguió al hombre frente a ella hasta que salieron de la biblioteca.

Los chicos volvieron desparramarse en sus sillas. Ninguno tenía los ánimos activos como para comenzar una conversación o algo parecido.

Keith miró el reloj en la pared antes de soltar un bufido: _siete con cincuenta minutos._

Carajo, iba a ser una larga mañana.

.

Pidge lo reconoció en cuanto lo vio entrar al recinto. Tenía el mismo aire de superioridad inconsciente que el Profesor Shirogane en su propia atmósfera, y pese a que escuchaba rumores sobre su desastroso expediente académico, Katie Holt nunca lo observó recorrer los pasillos de la escuela, por lo que le creía un rotundo mito —exagerado, tal vez; pero cierto— . Parecía hasta una broma que en aquel instante se encontrase a espaldas suyas y hasta hace apenas unos minutos se habían dirigido la palabra.

Por encima del hombro se atrevió a mirarle, viéndosele fascinante, interesante, simplemente gracioso creerle en carne y hueso allí sentado con los brazos cruzados, los ojos cerrados, el ceño fruncido y la cabeza agachada.

Pidge tomó su propio lápiz y comenzó a hacer garabatos en la hoja de papel porque, claro, no haría el ensayo a menos de que le pusieran una calificación por ello.

Trazó primero círculos, luego rayas y después cuadrados que rellenó con esas mismas rayas; terminó por cansarse y dejar sus cosas a un lado, con la finalidad de girarse hacia la mesa de atrás y llamar la atención del que sería su nuevo _compinche_ de detención.

La curiosidad le picaba en la punta de la lengua como si hubiera comido algo picante: _¿será o no será?_

Se mordió el labio inferior y dio una última miradita alrededor para cerciorarse que los otros dos muchachos no la escucharan, y una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente concentrada, se aclaró la garganta para comenzar a hablar.

—Kogane —afirmó con la áspera voz, captando al muchacho que levantó la vista y parpadeó varias veces—. Vaya, entonces sí eres _él._

—¿Perdón? —le cuestionó éste, pareciendo no tener idea de lo que hablaba; pese a ello, Pidge no se tragaría un barato cuento como aquel.

—Ya sabes, el hermano del Profesor Shirogane —volvió a decir. Keith frunció el ceño y le arqueó una ceja—. Había escuchado cosas sobre ti, pero nunca pensé que fueran verdad.

—Parece que llevo una reputación que no conocía —su cara volvió a la estoicidad, y Pidge comenzó a reír muy bajito—. No lo grites, por favor.

—Tranquilo, sólo quería asegurarme de que fueras tú —ella recargó su pecho en el borde de la silla, dejando que Keith mirase sus delgados dedos encintados con colores como el rosa y el lila pastel—. Mi hermano mayor conoce al Profesor Shirogane.

—¿De verdad?

—Se juntaban en la secundaria —dijo ella, lamiéndose los secos labios—. Ya sabes, durante la era prehistórica.

Keith soltó un ruidito antes de taparse la boca con la mano para no reírse. En Pidge una diminuta sonrisa apareció.

En definitiva, iba a llevarse bien con ese sujeto.

—Quizá fue a nuestra casa y yo ni cuenta me he de haber dado.

—Quizá —repitió Pidge, golpeteando los dedos contra la madera en el borde de la silla.

No es que fuese entrometida, pero desde hacía un buen tiempo que tenía muchas preguntas atoradas en la garganta cuya respuesta no podían ser resueltas por la boca de Matt. Por ejemplo, desde su ingreso al colegio, todo mundo hablaba sobre un tal accidente ocurrido entre los últimos días de vacaciones; se corrió el rumor de que el Profesor Shirogane estuvo presente, por lo que quedó incapacitado los primeros meses del ciclo escolar —cosa que le resultó difícil a Pidge, pues en su horario tenía clase con el hombre a quien tuvo que ver hasta la mitad del año, resultando ser amigo íntimo de su hermano mayor—. Shiro le había enseñado mucho, dándole consejos y ayudándole cada que obtenía problemas en los diferentes clubes a los cuales asistía.

Sólo en una ocasión había visto a Shiro perder la compostura —cuando ella, debajo de uno de los carísimos autos en el que se escondía de los bastardos que querían golpearla, lo escuchó maldecir entre dientes—: discutía por teléfono con alguien, de sus labios saliendo con un tono autoritario y molesto el nombre de quien Pidge conocería meses después como Keith Kogane.

—Escuché que tu nombre es Katie —cortó el silencio el muchacho, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Ella le asintió—. El mío es Keith.

—Ya me hacía una idea —trató de no ser obvia y él rodó los ojos, pero su sonrisa permaneció en el estoico semblante—. Llámame Pidge.

—¿Por qué Pidge? —alzó sus dos cejas, y Katie no hizo otra cosa más que morderse el labio superior.

—Mis amigos así me llaman, el apodo se quedó. Nada del otro mundo.

—Cool.

—Sí, cool.

Siguieron con su pequeña plática, hablando sobre qué tan aburridos estaban.

Al otro lado de la habitación, las palmas de las manos de Hunk pegaban en la mesa con un sonoro ritmo. Lo único que hizo a Lance despabilarse, fue el suspiro que pronto su mejor amigo soltó al mostrarse carente de emoción.

Por el contrario de él, que se mantenía tranquilo y callado, Lance movía sus pies con desesperación al estar sentado sin hacer nada. No era divertido, mucho menos podía pensar en aquellos momentos cómo habría de explicarle a su cita de aquella noche que estaría castigado por dos semanas, lo que significaba que no asistiría a la lluvia de estrellas —evento que estaría exhibiéndose en uno de los baldíos abandonados fuera de la ciudad—. Y no era por nada, pero ya se estaba preparando para el rechazo que le daría ésta para una próxima salida.

Se halló pronto rompiendo el silencio en la gran habitación al tener un cosquilleo entre los muslos y la entrepierna, diciendo sin pensar en voz alta lo primero que le llegó a la mente:

—Oh, viejo —se dirigió a todos, primero viendo a Hunk y después girándose hacia Pidge y Keith—. ¿Qué se supone que haremos si tenemos que orinar?

El muchacho de cabellos negros le entrecerró los ojos con bastante confusión, la chica alzó sus cejas sin saber que responder, pero Hunk sólo rodó los ojos con exasperación y se sobó el puente de la nariz.

—Por favor, no empieces —le dijo, ahora acariciándose las sienes con el afán de parar un próximo dolor de cabeza.

—Hunk, si debes hacerlo entonces tienes que hacerlo —contestó, bajándose un poco la bragueta e inclinándose sobre la mesa—. No me quedaré con las ganas.

—¡Mierda, Lance! —se quejó éste, tapándose la cara con fastidio— ¡Hazlo donde no pueda verte!

Aunque Pidge bajó la vista hasta los vaqueros del muchacho, lo único que su rostro expresó fue un semblante de indiferencia.

—¿Así de _aguada_ la tienes? —haciendo referencia al _amiguito_ de Lance, él encogió el cuerpo para taparse.

—¡Hey! —un poco abochornado le habló, pero luego intentó bromear— ¿Se te antojó o qué?

—Asco —hizo una mueca Pidge—. No gracias, soy vegetariana.

—No vayas a mearte aquí, cabrón —espetó Keith. El tono molesto hizo a Lance voltear la mirada en su dirección, arqueándole una ceja.

—No veo ningún baño presente —subió sus hombros, y el chico le chistó con la lengua.

—¿Por qué no simplemente vas a los que están afuera del pasillo? Baboso —se metió Pidge a la guerra de miradas asesinas que ambos sostuvieron.

—¿Por qué será? _Nerd_ —frunció el ceño él, haciendo obvia la razón del por qué no podían salir, y Pidge bufó.

—Vuelves a llamarme _nerd_ y te pateo la cara.

—¿Tú _solito_?

Tanto Hunk como Keith se miraron desconcertados ante la palabra. Ambos se giraron hacia la chica que en primer lugar asintió, y en segundo, se tronó los dedos.

—Sí, yo _solo_.

—Mira nomás, si te ves tan sensual cuando te molestas.

— _Hey_ —volvió a espetar Keith, ganándose la atención de un serio Lance—, déjala y cállate.

—No te pongas celoso, tú también te ves guapo así de enojado —la sonrisa se plasmó por algunos segundos hasta que reaccionó por las palabras de su contrincante; pronto abrió los ojos como platos, dándose cuenta de la revelación—. Espera, ¿déjala?

—Muchachos, deberíamos estar haciendo lo que dijo Allura —señaló Hunk el papel en sus manos.

—Un momento, amigo —se volteó hacia Hunk—; estoy debatiendo aquí algo importante —y después volvió hacia Pidge y Keith—. ¿Eres un _ella_?

—Viejo, literalmente dijeron su nombre hace como media hora… —le negó éste.

—¿En verdad no se nota? —ella sonrió socarrona, y de Lance salió un dudoso _«uhm»._

—No. No eres nada femenina.

—¿Y eso es un problema o qué?

—Algo.

—¡¿Algo?!

—Maldición, ya cállate —Keith bufó, y se dejó recargar en la silla.

—A ti nadie te habló, _pelos necios_ —Lance pretendió acariciarse la imaginaria melena de león, imitando el _look_ de Keith—. Esto es entre nosotros dos.

—Ahora es entre los tres —los dientes le chirriaron e intentó levantarse, pero Pidge lo detuvo tomándole el antebrazo—. Pidge, suéltame.

—Lamento tener que ser la voz de la razón —comenzó Hunk—, pero me gustaría que no haya problemas tan temprano y podamos estar en paz por al menos cinco minutos. Cálmense, por favor.

—Él tiene razón, Keith —frunció el ceño ella. El muchacho le gruñó, todavía mirando a su molesto contrincante—. Éste tonto no tiene nada que hacer y por eso dice idioteces.

—¡Gracias! —el grandulón alzó los brazos— Oh, y por si no quedó claro: soy Hunk. Un placer.

—Pensé que eras "Tsuyoshi".

—Y yo pensé que tú eras "Kamila", no Pidge.

—Katie —corrigió ella.

—Perdona.

—Descuida. Además, Pidge sólo es un sobrenombre.

—El mío también, pero en fin —se aclaró la garganta—. Como amigo de Lance, puedo decir que sólo trata de molestarlos. Está aburrido, lo sé.

—Me siento traicionado y a la vez decepcionado de que te expreses así de mí —se giró el aludido. Hunk le dedicó una sonrisa y le palmeó la espalda.

—Es la verdad, ¿qué quieres que haga?

—Te lo dije —le señaló con la barbilla a Lance—. No le hagas caso.

—Bien. Lo ignoraré.

—Oigan, no hablen como si no estuviera aquí —pero ellos le fruncieron el ceño—. Y Keith, amigo: aunque quisieras ignorarme, no podrías.

Él entrecerró sus malvas orbes y apretó los puños. La vista volvió hacia enfrente, evadiendo cualquier otro contacto.

Un silencio en el ambiente apareció hasta que Lance fue quien de nuevo, lo rompió.

—Espera, creo que ya me hago una idea de lo que pasa entre ustedes —señaló el toque entre ambos chicos, y la misma sonrisa socarrona siguió en sus labios—. Están juntos, ¿no? Así como novios.

Keith iba a golpearlo si seguía hablando sin pensar. Lance sólo quería sacarlo de quicio, figurando qué tanto aguantaría hasta que el tapón en su subconsciente explotara y se saliera de control. Pidge por su parte se mantuvo callada con la misma estoica expresión cansada. Ni siquiera Hunk quiso seguir tratando de convencerlos en no hacer tonterías porque ya era muy tarde.

La joven, entendiendo apenas porqué Lance insinuaba tal cosa, se dio cuenta de que todavía mantenía el agarre en la manga contraria. La chaqueta de Keith tenía una textura un tanto dura, y aunque sus dedos lo sujetaban con cuidado, él tampoco hizo un ademán para alejarla.

De acuerdo, debía admitir que era atractivo, pero no por eso dejaba de ser un total _emo_ según describían en los pasillos.

—Están juntos —afirmó Lance en un tono bromista que llegó a los oídos de ambos muchachos, picando el hombro izquierdo de Hunk—. Seguro hasta ya saben cómo es la ropa interior del otro.

—¡Cállate de una _puta_ vez!

—¡Vete al diablo!

Los dos habían gritado al mismo tiempo, haciendo a Hunk dar un saltito por la sorpresa y a Lance quitar la coqueta sonrisa de su semblante. Mientras Pidge tenía las mejillas sonrojadas por el bochorno, el ceño fruncido de Keith les advirtió a los tres que él también estaba molesto hasta los huesos.

" _¡Hey, muchachos! ¡¿Qué ocurre por allá?!"_

La voz de Allura sonó por el otro lado del pasillo. Pidge y compañía habían olvidado en su totalidad que la puerta de la biblioteca se encontraba abierta al igual que la entrada en la oficina de la vicerrectora.

—¡Lance! —le llamó la atención Hunk, enojado como sus compañeros— ¡¿Qué te dije?! ¡¿Qué les dije?! —después se dirigió a los otros dos chicos.

Otro silencio transcurrió en la sala y los cuatro suspiraron conforme el enojo en sus pensamientos descendía.

No es que Lance lo hiciera a propósito, él solo trataba de bromear pero al parecer los dos incultos que ahora serían sus compañeros de castigo no estaban de humor o algo parecido. Pudo observar por el rabillo de su ojo una vez que se acomodó en su silla como Keith se centró en Pidge: de corto cabello castaño y avellanas orbes brillantes; con incomodidad ella se giró de nuevo al asiento para desparramarse en la mesa, dejando caer sus brazos en la mochila, usándola como almohada.

Un rato más y Lance se levantó con cautela, pero aunque se recargó en el escritorio de la bibliotecaria, sus ojos pararon de nuevo en el marcado semblante del copetudo. Le vio los finos rasgos: labios delgados pero curveados, un cabello ébano extrañamente sedoso, la piel blanca…

Suficiente, hizo la mirada a un lado para quitar ese raro pensamiento.

—De acuerdo, si vamos a estar aquí todo el día, deberíamos cerrar esa puerta —señaló con su delgado pulgar hacia atrás, sentándose en el mueble para después poner los bolsillos dentro del grisáceo suéter—. No podemos tener una fiesta si Allura nos echa el ojo a cada rato.

—Sabes que debe de permanecer abierta, ¿no?

—¿Y eso qué?

—¿Quieres cerrar la boca de una vez? —preguntó ahora Keith— Tu sugerencia apesta.

—No veo que aportes ideas tú tampoco.

—Te propongo una: ¿por qué no mejor te callas y te sientas? Deja de molestar.

—Tu plan me aburre —y se irguió para cruzarse de brazos—. Si no hago algo, terminaré dormido.

—Mira, haz lo que te plazca con tal de que no sea estúpido —rodó los ojos por último.

Lance se mordió el labio inferior. No llevaba ni una hora con él y ya lo estaba odiando. Al diablo su guapura, si ese bastardo quería guerra, Lance le daría guerra.

—No porque tú vivas aquí quiere decir que puedes decirme algo así —le tocó ahora a él dirigirle un semblante serio.

Keith, con una de sus cejas arqueadas, inhaló aire con profundidad.

—¿Perdón? —quiso asegurarse de que el peor pensamiento que le atravesó la mente fuese erróneo, pero lastimosamente ya se estaba haciendo una idea de lo siguiente que diría el idiota aquel— ¿Vivir aquí?

—Ya sabes a lo que me refiero —y se dedicó a mirar cualquier otra cosa con tal de evitar los púrpura ojos que trataban de ahorcarle con sólo una mirada—. Allura dice que tiene problemas de conducta contigo, todos los días estás aquí castigado.

—No es cierto —fue lo único que dijo antes de que Lance soltara una risotada.

—¿Que no?

Ambos se miraron fijamente por lo que la tensión creció. Pidge, incómoda, se aclaró la garganta al igual que Hunk.

—¿Alguno de ustedes está en un club? —rompió la chica el silencio del ambiente.

—Orgullosamente, sí —Lance rompió el contacto visual con Keith y le sonrió a su mejor amigo.

—¿En qué club estás? —Pidge se irguió para quedar a la altura de la silla, recargada también.

—Él está en natación, yo estoy en gastronomía —se volteó Hunk hacia ella.

—¿Eres nadador? —Keith subió sus pies a la mesa, y Lance la asintió— _Nah_ , ¿en serio?

—Hasta la pregunta ofende, _pelitos_ —de nuevo, refiriéndose al ridículo corte de cabello en el muchacho contrario.

—No puedo creerte —éste entrecerró los ojos con confusión—. Es que no tienes… ya sabes.

—¿Qué? —el tono pareció ser más golpeado, y una sonrisa en la cara de Keith se presentó— No, no lo sé.

—No tienes cuerpo de nadador —dijo. Lance se llevó una mano al pecho— Pensé que estabas en algo así como atletismo o básquetbol.

—Sólo porque soy alto, ¿no?

—No —se acomodó en la silla—. Es porque estás tan delgado que no se te ven músculos.

—Oh, gracias por la sinceridad —comentó con sarcasmo.

—Tampoco se te ve trasero.

—Qué comediante saliste, casi me reí —pese a que le mostró un semblante molesto, Keith le guiñó un ojo. Lance se lamió los labios, nervioso—. Bien, niño bonito…

—¿Qué?

—¿Estás en un club?

—No.

—¿Por qué? —fue Pidge quien se metió ahora a la conversación.

—La gente parece idiota.

—Qué directo —Hunk hizo una mueca—; y también grosero pero sincero.

—Yo estoy en el club de matemáticas —dijo Pidge, buscando algo entre el interior de su mochila.

—¿Quién te crees para juzgar a alguien? —Lance pasó por alto el comentario de la chica, viendo como Keith le dirigía una mirada de pocos amigos—. ¿Al menos te metiste a alguno para interactuar? Creo que ni siquiera conoces a alguien que asista a uno.

—No —negó él con la cabeza—. Tampoco conozco a los _skaters_ pero no voy a unirme a uno de sus torpes clubes.

—Al menos podrías decirlo de una linda manera —Hunk hizo una mueca, algo incómodo.

—También estoy en el de física —continuó la joven en su propio mundo.

—Espera, ¿de verdad estás en el de física? Viejo, ese club es increíble —Hunk paró el drama entre los dos chicos.

—Oh, sí —asintió—. La gente es genial. Muy amable —luego se volteó hacia Keith con una sonrisa, como si quisiera probarle un punto.

El chico primero rodó los ojos antes de dirigirlos a Lance, quien burlón le murmuró palabras inaudibles, pretendiendo hacer mímica con sus labios.

" _¿Lo ves? No son idiotas, imbécil."_

—¡Seguro lo es! —se rascó la mejilla el grandulón—. Yo me quise unir pero cuando fui a las inscripciones me dijeron que ya estaban llenos los cupos.

—Bueno, si todavía deseas unirte —ella se recargó en la mesa, sujetando su barbilla con la palma de su mano—, creo que te puedo dar un espacio. Soy la vice-presidenta.

—Estaría encantado.

—También estoy en el de lenguajes, por si deseaban saberlo.

—¿Ese club existe? —la voz de Keith sonó con un tono sorprendido.

—Sí, esta semana estamos practicando latín.

—¡Eso suena demasiado genial! —un emocionado Hunk giró por completo su atención a la chica.

—Les recuerdo: si desean entrar a alguno de los tres clubes, pueden decirme —y tronó sus dedos, orgullosa de sí misma.

—Suena fascinante pero paso —habló Lance, sentándose en la mesa donde Hunk yacía—. Seguro Keith quiere unirse a alguno.

—¿Te unirías si te lo pidiera?

El aludido miró el techo, pensando por algunos momentos hasta que una sonrisa le surcó los húmedos labios.

—Podría intentarlo.

—¿Qué? —Lance no se inmutó a esconder su confusión.

—¿De verdad? —al igual que éste, Pidge se sujetó de la silla con tal de no caerse.

—Entonces, podrías pasarte por el de gastronomía —Hunk arrugó el papel otorgado por Allura y lo hizo bolita en su mano—; la verdad, nos hace falta gente.

—Lo pensaré, Hunk.

—Hey, hey —llamó su atención Lance—. Entonces pásate también por el de natación.

—Ni drogado voy, Lance —volvió a guiñarle un ojo—. No quiero usar tanga.

Otro silencio corto perduró hasta que Hunk se tapó con la mano restante la boca para no soltar la gran carcajada que amenazaba con salirle estrepitosamente. Pidge, sonriendo, volteó hacia Lance para confrontarle.

—¿Usas tanga? —le miró socarrona, y el semblante serio con el ceño fruncido le advirtió que quizá estaba molesto.

—No, uso el uniforme oficial.

—Por eso —habló Pidge, mirando como Hunk ya se había soltado riendo—: tanga.

—Cállate —mencionó, y luego vio de vuelta a Keith—. Voy a ignorar tu comentario como si nunca hubiera pasado.

—Haz lo que quieras, _primor_.

La sonrisa pícara por alguna razón _no_ molestó a Lance. En cambio, en él creció un ansío de seguirle el juego al que entonces vendría siendo su contrincante.

¿Seguía siendo su contrincante, si quiera?

—Cómo sea —hizo un ademán con la mano—. Insisto, deberíamos cerrar la puerta y comenzar una fiesta.

—Lance, te dije que sin problemas.

—Si Allura viene, nos va a sermonear otra vez —Pidge sacó de su mochila un bloc de notas en el cual comenzó a escribir.

—Por una vez en el día escucha a Hunk —Keith se levantó de su asiento y se posó enseguida de Pidge, quien se recorrió a la silla de alado para que el muchacho se sentara con ella en la misma mesa.

Sí, definitivamente seguía siendo su contrincante. Su _no-otra-mitad_. Su _rival_.

—¿Qué? ¿Te da miedo estar encerrado conmigo? —el mismo tono coqueto hizo a Keith bufar.

—¿Miedo? —y una risita salió de él— _Pffft._

—Eso es un sí en cubierto, ¿no?

—Por supuesto que no.

—Entonces si cierro la puerta, no pasará nada.

—Sólo nos castigarán otra vez.

—Miedoso.

—No soy miedoso.

—Entonces, cierra la puerta tú mismo.

—Lance, basta.

—¿Quieres callarte?

—Keith, rayos…

—De acuerdo, me callo —Lance se sentó enseguida de Hunk, murmurando bajo su aliento algo que fue audible hasta para Keith—. _Miedoso._

Pronto, los botines de Keith resonaron ante los pesados pasos que dio conforme avanzaba hasta la puerta de la entrada. Lance entró en pánico al igual que Pidge y Hunk, quienes no perdieron tiempo en mirar más allá del escritorio para darse cuenta de que Keith asomaba el cuerpo por fuera de la biblioteca, cerciorándose de que Allura o Shiro no estuviesen por los corredores.

—Keith, ¿qué haces? —la voz temblorosa de Hunk al verlo pararse de puntillas pegado a la puerta haciendo _quién sabe qué_ con la bisagra superior fue suficiente para que Lance se irguiera de su asiento y mirara también los rápidos movimientos del muchacho.

—Amigo, era broma —le dijo, también con los nervios de punta—. ¡Sólo bromeaba! ¡Ya deja eso!

—¿Qué carajo haces, Keith? Eso es propiedad de la escuela, tarado —inició quejándose Pidge.

Ignorando los comentarios de sus compañeros, el muchacho se volteó con la misma sonrisa y guardó el pestillo que había quitado de la bisagra —aquel que detenía el seguro de la puerta—, obteniendo en el proceso de su caminar apresurado que dicha entrada se cerrase tras su espalda.

De nuevo los impulsos le habían ganado, pero con extrañeza, no se estaba arrepintiendo de nada cuando la cara asustada de Lance se le dirigió con drama, acelerado.

—Muy gracioso Keith —le sonrió por unos cuantos segundos antes de refutarle—. Anda, repárala. _._

—¿Quién es el miedoso ahora?

—¡Sigues siendo tú, pelos necios!

—¡Oh, vamos! ¡Cerré la maldita puerta justo como querías! —y comenzó a reír— Ahora abstente a las consecuencias.

—¡No lo haré si eso significa tener que lidiar con Allura una vez más!

—¡Nos van a castigar! —Hunk comenzó a comerse las uñas.

—¡Keith, demonios! —le codeó Pidge—. ¡Devuelve lo que sea que le hayas quitado a la bisagra!

—Qué divertido soy —se habló así mismo Keith con una sonrisa mientras se acomodaba en la silla.

—¡Nos meterás en problemas! ¿Podrías devolver esa cosa a su lugar? —trató de convencerlo Hunk, pero el muchacho ya no estaba escuchando.

—¡Keith, te patearé el culo si no abres la maldita puerta! —bramó Lance.

—¿Quieren callarse? He aplicado esto varias veces con Coran —y Pidge se dio un palmazo en la cara—. Ella no lo notará.

—Por supuesto que lo notará —Lance intentó levantarse para golpearlo, pero Hunk lo detuvo por la espalda—. ¡Ahora repara eso, carajo!

—Cálmate, miedoso —bromeó él, y éste quiso zafarse del agarre de su mejor amigo.

—Te voy a…

" _¡¿Qué pasó aquí?!"_

Los gritos se detuvieron cuando el tono alarmante y cabreado de Allura resonó ante el pasillo. Los cuatro muchachos se acomodaron en sus asientos antes de que en la entrada resonara el portazo y los tacones de la vicerrectora, que con pasos enfurecidos se postró delante de las mesas en la biblioteca para mirar fijamente a cada uno de los alumnos que se dedicaba a juguetear con sus propias manos.

—¡¿Por qué está cerrada la puerta?! —preguntó furiosa, cruzándose de brazos. Ninguno contestó, por lo que Allura inhaló profundamente para volver a hablar con más calma— ¿Por qué está cerrada la puerta? —repitió.

—Ni idea —fue Keith quien habló primero—. No podemos movernos, ¿recuerdas?

Ella caminó hasta la dirección de Pidge, y le levantó una ceja. La chica se puso nerviosa, pero no mostró debilidad alguna.

—¿Quién la cerró, Katie? —le dijo en un bajo tono, pero ella sólo pudo hacer una mueca.

— _Uhm…_ —de reojo observó a Keith agachar la mirada— ¿C-Cómo saberlo si todos estamos sentados?

—¿Me van a decir que se cerró sola, acaso? —preguntó en general la de platinados cabellos, recargándose con elegancia ante el mueble, poniendo una de sus bonitas manos con esa perfecta manicura en la parte del tablón de Keith.

—Podría ser —subió sus hombros éste. Allura se aclaró la garganta, pero no le hizo caso.

—¿Tsuyoshi? —se volteó hacia el joven para recurrir apoyo por su parte, pero éste se mordió la lengua y también bajó la mirada con bastante pena— ¿Realmente nadie ha de contestarme?

—Creo que se le cayó un tornillo, Allura —volvió a decir el de bonitos ojos malva, ganándose la atención completa de la mujer.

—No quieras verme la cara, Keith —su tranquilo semblante se tornó a uno molesto—. Sé que Coran te deja hacer cientos de cosas mientras no estoy, por lo que ésta será una completa excepción.

—Pero si él está diciendo la verdad —espetó Lance, girándose para confrontarla—. La puerta se cerró sola, tal vez _sí_ se le cayó un tornillo.

Aunque Allura entrecerró los ojos con enojo, Keith vio disimuladamente a Lance y viceversa; le sonrió, concentrándose después en la mesa. Lance sólo pudo lamerse los agrietados labios con los nervios en el estómago.

Por un momento creyó que lo echaría de cabeza, pero hele allí cubriendo su pequeña mentira creada por el capricho de McClain.

La mujer frunció la boca y comenzó a caminar por las mesas. Se detuvo atrás de donde yacían Pidge y Keith, enfocando la mirada en el castaño y el bruno pelo respectivo. La punta de los dedos en la mano derecha atravesó el cabello del muchacho, que nervioso se agarró de la esquina de la mesa. La mano izquierda con el caro anillo de plata en el dedo anular se posó en el hombro izquierdo de la joven, que dio un brinquito por la sorpresa.

La vista de ambos recorrió cada pedazo en la biblioteca y pararon en la mirada de los alumnos restantes sentados en la otra mesa, impactados.

—No me están ocultando nada, ¿cierto? —la boca de Allura se metió entre el hueco que sus dos cuerpos dejaban en medio, y el susurro hizo a ambos perder el control hasta que las manos de Keith pararon en su propio regazo, bufando.

Pidge, por otra parte, siguió mirando hacia enfrente con el sudor corriéndole por la nuca. Allura estaba tan cerca de ambos que podía oler el fuerte perfume que se desprendía. Dando un suspiro, giró su rostro apenado hacia Keith que seguía mirando hacia un lado.

—No —mantuvo contacto visual ella con la mujer, pero ésta le asintió y apretujó su hombro sólo un poco antes de que Pidge negara de nuevo con la cabeza.

—Bien —asintió ésta. Sin embargo, se volteó hacia Keith y con la palma de su mano extendida frente al muchacho, le murmuró lo siguiente—. Dame el pestillo, Keith.

—No lo tengo —le habló con seriedad.

Allura no perdió tiempo y se irguió lo suficiente como para caminar hasta la entrada, mirando expectante la manera en que pudiese mantener la puerta abierta. Luego, regresó con los brazos cruzados, mordiéndose un labio.

—Bien, dado a que misteriosamente la puerta se ha cerrado —dijo, parándose frente a los alumnos—, no tengo de otra más que dejarlos aquí por su cuenta.

—¿Y cuál es el problema? —le murmuró Lance a Hunk, quien le negó con la cabeza.

—Silencio, Lance —volvió a decir Allura. El mencionado asintió—. Esperaba más cosas de ti, especialmente por ser deportista… Ahora tu presencia en detención esta semana será agregada a tu expediente.

El joven miró hacia otro lado, tragando duro. Sí, por supuesto que entendía, al carajo. Su madre le había regañado, su padre hasta le había quitado las llaves de su propio auto, estaba castigado por al menos dos semanas y sus hermanos mayores no dejaban de burlarse.

¿Ahora tenía que escuchar a Allura decirle lo mismo? A la mierda.

Frunció el ceño, con sus acuosos ojos mirando a la mujer que después de aclarar su garganta y exhalar con profundidad, continuó:

—…Y Keith, no me engañas —la escuchó decir—. La próxima vez que caiga otro tornillo, sabré que fuiste tú —lo señaló, y después suspiró para terminar la discusión—. En fin, ya nadie diga nada más.

—Nada más —volvió a decir Keith.

Hunk soltó una risotada mientras Pidge se tapaba la boca para no reír fuerte. Lance por el contrario sólo le dedicó una sonrisa.

Allura recordó allí que no podía hablar seriamente con el cuarteto de adolescentes porque… bueno, eso eran: adolescentes.

—Suficiente, Keith —entrecerró los ojos ella. La mandíbula se le marcó cuando pegó sus dientes—. Te vas a ganar otro castigo… —le advirtió después.

—¿Otro? Espera, tendré que revisar mi agenda si me das otro —le dijo con burla. Pidge y Hunk seguían con sus risitas al fondo mientras Lance observaba la función.

Allura decidió bajarle dos rayitas a la excentricidad en su profesión. Se relajó, y con una sonrisa pícara decidió seguirle el juego al muchacho.

—Allí tienes uno más —Allura puso una mano en su cadera, triunfante ante la mirada _paniqueada_ de Keith.

—Espera, en serio… De veras lo siento —respondió, pero Allura subió sus hombros para restar importancia.

—Allí van tres —le indicó, y Keith confundido frunció el ceño para después dirigirse a Lance que comenzaba a reírse de él—. Tres sábados en detención.

—Pero si se está disculpando —mencionó el contrario, riéndose todavía—. Es decir, de una fea manera, pero se está disculpando.

—¿También quieres uno, Lance? De acuerdo, uno más para ti —se volteó hacia él, y la sonrisa en su rostro decayó.

—¡¿Por qué?! —preguntó con drama. La mujer quería reírse al ver tales caras, pero guardó compostura.

—¡Allí va otro! —repitió, todavía escuchando las risotadas de los alumnos restantes.

—¡Pero si yo no quería otro sábado!

—Tres con éste… ¿Quieres el cuarto?

—¡No, no quiero! —chilló Lance. Pidge golpeteó con su mano la mesa mientras Keith se burlaba silenciosamente de él.

—¡Cuatro sábados a la bolsa! —Allura alzó los brazos emocionada, cruzándolos sobre su pecho después— ¿Vamos por el quinto?

—Carajo, _sí_ —dijo Keith, entrecerrando los ojos y arrastrando la última palabra. Lance se giró dramáticamente hacia él para recriminarle con la mirada.

—Bien, McClain —la sonrisa de Allura creció conforme las risotadas de Hunk invadían el panorama y los golpecitos de Pidge —. Ya son cinco sábados que tendrás conmigo.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Lance, ya basta —Hunk se limpió las lágrimas pero siguió riendo—. Me vas a matar.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Baste qué? Fue Keith quien dijo que… —intentó defenderse, pero Allura interrumpió.

—Bastante he escuchado ya —comenzó a tomar camino hasta la puerta para irse de vuelta a su oficina—. Muchachos, recuerden que de igual forma puedo escucharlos por el otro lado del corredor. No hagan estupideces.

Y con una sonrisa victoriosa ella se largó, dejando que las risas estrepitosas de Hunk y Pidge hicieran eco en la biblioteca mientras Lance y Keith intentaban no matarse a puñetazos.


	3. Confrontación(es)

HOLA. Una vez más, Anonimato; tratando de vivir y ser luchón en esta perra y loca vida. Después de meses sin haber actualizado (y de hacerme pendejo procrastinando), he traído más contenido clickbait... Digo, basura... Digo, ya entendieron.

Creo que no voy a decir algo además de que, pues, no planeaba seguir esta cosa por tanto cliché horrible que tiene (y el lento desarrollo que le estoy dando sólo para que al final me odien). Honestamente, no quedé conforme con este capítulo, pero el siguiente que viene es mi favorito de todos los que escribí (sólo son cinco, Anoni, no te aloques) + el Bonus que planeo. So, ahora, discúlpenme si se sacan de onda con el OoC que creo que adapté, pero es que el AU es demasiado limitado en cuanto a personalidad (te odio, TBC, te odio mucho) y me estanqué varias veces durante la interacción de los chicos aunque, quiero suponer, quedó todo decente.

Ah, también puse dos referencias de libros: Maravilloso Desastre (del cual sólo leí el final porque no me gustó) y Tokio Blues (que lo leí hace unas semanas).

Fuera de eso, acuérdense que no hay una trama profunda, así que no esperen angst; de por sí el fic ya es una basura. Creo que también debo destacar que en parte es una parodia, por lo que tiene demasiados momentos cómicos que pueden considerarse crack, inclusive.

Ya me voy, tengo entradas que escribir para los próximos eventos de Agosto, así que adiós. Grax x tanto, perdón x tan poco (ese es mi nuevo mantra).

* * *

 **3**

 **"Confrontación(es)"**

La hora del reloj en la pared marcó las ocho en punto, y tan pronto como la silueta de Allura los había abandonado en la biblioteca por segunda vez, cada uno de los alumnos se metió en su propio mundo.

Un gran silencio se originó conforme los segundos pasaron. El cansancio junto al aburrimiento se combinaron, haciéndolos sentirse hartos de estar en aquella hora temprana, sentados en el recinto sin nada qué hacer. Pidge escribía llena de concentración y cierta rapidez en su _bloc_ de notas, utilizando nada más que un simple y negro bolígrafo. Lance, habiendo convertido su vacía hoja en un avioncito de papel, lo lanzaba entre las mesas para ver hacia dónde llegaba a parar. Keith había sacado el último cigarrillo que tenía por pertenencia guardado en uno de sus botines al igual que una pequeña caja de cerillos —objetos que había escondido cuando todavía iba en el auto con Allura y Shiro—, los cuales utilizó para prender el pitillo y fumar aún dentro de la instalación, sentándose de nuevo en la mesa más alejada para perderse en sus pensamientos. Hunk, usando el mismo lápiz que Allura les había otorgado al principio de la jornada, se limitaba a rayar la suela de sus blancos _tennis_ con círculos y estrellas.

—¿Alguno ya hizo el ensayo? —preguntó Pidge en voz alta durante un breve momento de aburrimiento.

—¿A quién putas le importa el ensayo? —contestó Lance por su parte.

Pidge bufó. Ni siquiera supo por qué se molestó en preguntar.

De un momento a otro, con el ambiente tan tranquilo, a los cuatro les comenzó a hacer efecto el sueño. Para las ocho con diez ya estaba el cuarteto de muchachos durmiendo plácidamente una siesta, cada uno recargado en alguna de las desalojadas mesas.

Al rato, Shiro entró a paso despacio con _Tablet_ en mano para cerciorarse de que estuvieran bien, encontrándoselos en posiciones comprometedoras con las que el hombre sólo pudo preguntarse a sí mismo si la dinámica realmente les había hecho efecto alguno.

Lance yacía acostado a lo largo de una de las mesas, Keith con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza gacha en el fondo, Pidge recargada en el tablón del mueble con la mochila por almohada, Hunk recargado en la pared cercana a su mesa, con ambas piernas a lo largo de las dos sillas que las acaparaban.

—¿Muchachos? —cuestionó Shiro estando de pie frente a ellos. Ninguno contestó ante su calmada voz— ¿Alguno necesita ir al sanitario?

Los cuatro levantaron la mano sin dudarlo aún con los ojos cerrados y las caras tapadas. Alzando las cejas y mostrando una sonrisa, Shiro los condujo hasta la entrada a los baños, esperándolos afuera para volver a escoltarlos hasta la biblioteca donde el castigo todavía no terminaba.

La frase _«me estoy comiendo la cabeza»_ que tanto Hunk veía plasmada en las puertas de los cubículos nunca se había escuchado tan exacta para una situación.

.

Para las nueve con treinta minutos ya estaban despabilados y juntos, siendo ahora que Pidge estaba al lado de Hunk en la mesa primera mientras Keith se mantenía sentado arriba del escritorio con Lance enseguida, a una distancia corta de los otros dos alumnos que platicaban a murmurios pese a que Hunk ojeaba el final de _Maravilloso Desastre_ (libro que había encontrado en uno de los estantes).

Pudo ver de reojo él como Keith leía con una genuina concentración el libro que sostenía entre sus manos. Le fue suficiente dejar de arrancar las polvorientas hojas del suyo cuando Keith comenzó a hablar.

—¿Te diviertes? —ni siquiera le dirigía la mirada porque la tenía enfocada en el párrafo que se suponía que estaba leyendo, pero a Lance eso no le importó y de todas formas le contestó.

—No como quisiera, pero sí —respondió sarcástico, y por último arrancó otra de las páginas antes de echar un suspiro—. Es tan divertido leer, amigo —volvió a hablar con el mismo tono, y Keith le asintió incrédulo.

—Claro.

La verdad, Lance no era un total fan de la lectura. Es decir, leía cuando se aburría o cuando lo pedían los maestros para las tareas que le asignaban, pero la mayoría del tiempo hacía otras cosas como jugar videojuegos, ir a la casa de Hunk a perder el tiempo o leía curiosidades en páginas de _Facebook_.

—Sí, claro —siguió hablando él, tomando la atención de Pidge y Hunk que habían terminado de quejarse en voz baja de lo que sea que fuese—. Especialmente… —se detuvo, y volvió a la pasta del libro para leer el título aún con la confusión en el rostro— ¿ _Norgedian Wood_?

— _Norwegian_ , Lance —le corrigió Keith en un tono tranquilo, y el nombrado se dirigió a él, arqueándole las dos cejas con un poquito de asombro.

Keith hizo dos cosas, entonces: primero, mostró una sonrisa socarrona antes de soltar una carcajada y verlo; segundo, se lamió los labios y se mordió el inferior para después levantar una ceja.

—Tokio Blues —insistió Lance de forma serena.

—De _Mukarami._

 _De acuerdo_ , si no estaba mal, al chico le gustaba leer libros raros. Bien por él...

O eso pensaba Lance.

Si no hubiese sido por la voz de Pidge rompiendo su burbuja de ensueño, hubiese sostenido la mirada con Keith por un largo tiempo.

—Viejo, ¿ese es el libro que has estado destrozando? —Pidge casi chilló con dolor al ver las hojas desparramadas en el suelo— Adoro ese libro… ¡Rayos!

—Adelante, toma —Lance se lo lanzó suavemente, por lo que ella lo atrapó con facilidad.

—Le arrancaste las páginas más emocionantes… Demonios, Lance.

—¡Yo qué iba a saber! —le espetó, y Pidge no tuvo de otra más que ver el final justo como Hunk hacía con el libro restante.

Luego, se levantó del escritorio para caminar unos cuantos pasos. Hombre, ¿qué le pasaba? Algo en la reciente conversación lo había puesto nervioso. Las manos le sudaban al igual que la frente, y su estómago se revolvía sólo con recordar los gestos de Keith.

Con pesadez, le dedicó una mirada al morocho antes de pasarse una mano por la barbilla.

—Hunk —se dirigió a su mejor amigo para tratar de cambiar el tema—. ¿Crees que te dejen ir a la fiesta de esta noche?

—No tengo idea, viejo.

—¿Por qué?

—Mamá me dijo que tendría que castigarme, pero mi papá me dijo que no le hiciera caso —el gigantón rodó los ojos, dejando el libro en la mesa; juntó sus manos en el regazo, y luego exhaló—. De todas formas, si hipotéticamente me dejaran, no tendría con quien ir porque tú estás castigado… Y no pienso ir solo.

—¿Conoces el significado de la palabra "escaparse", amigo mío?

—Sí, y contigo es un total peligro.

—¿Están hablando de la Lluvia de Estrellas? Ya saben, esa fiesta que se hace en el baldío trasero de la calle Malmora —fue Pidge quien se metió a la conversación, sonriéndoles con calma.

—Sí, esa misma.

—La anfitriona se luce con esa fiesta, el año pasado también estuvo genial —volvió a hablar Pidge, cerrando el cuadernito y el libro con suavidad.

—¿Fuiste? —dijo Hunk. Ella asintió— ¿Y por qué no te vimos?

—No sé —subió sus hombros—. En ese entonces no nos conocíamos —miró el techo, como si estuviese buscando las palabras exactas a pronunciar—, quizá por eso. Tal vez sí me vieron.

—Yo nunca olvido una cara —frunció el ceño Hunk—. Me acordaría en caso de que...

—Espera, ¿no eres la chica que vomitó tras haber tomado dos botellas de cerveza? —se metió Keith, pese a que estaba un tanto distanciado del trío.

Hubo silencio. Hunk pasó la mirada de Keith hasta la joven, abriendo su boca para susurrar algo como _«oh, por las nébulas»_ , expectante ante la realizació le dedicó una mirada asesina al muchacho que únicamente se limitaba a sonreír.

Por otro lado, Lance se quedó pensativo: no recordaba haber visto a alguien vomitando a excepción de un chico bajito que vestía con un ridículo suéter de rayas, quien además se tomó algunas cervezas con bastante prisa. Y la memoria de tal cosa seguía rondándole porque era el peor suéter que alguna vez había visto.

La _"Lluvia de Estrellas"_ era el nombre de la fiesta anual que solían hacer los de último año para celebrar su fin de ciclo escolar. Cada año, un pequeño comité independiente hacía tal evento, de manera que aunque era elaborado para que los alumnos más grandes hicieran desastre —ya fuese en el hogar de algún miembro del grupo o en el baldío al cual la mayoría de los jóvenes iban a ver los partidos de _Roller Derby_ no permitidos—, terminaba por ser una fiesta rotada para todos los grados de todas las escuelas de la zona.

—No puede ser —se mordió Hunk el labio inferior; tapándose la boca con la palma de la mano para no reír más fuerte—. Me acuerdo de eso. _Oh, por Dios_ —recalcó. Sus hombros se movían debido a la risa contenida.

—…Sí —mencionó Pidge, arrastrando consigo la única palabra—, soy yo. No toleraba el alcohol, ¿de acuerdo? —y enarcó sus cejas—. Además, quiero suponer que nadie se acuerda de eso por lo que ocurrió después.

Se le prendió el foco, entonces. McClain pestañeó antes de soltar una carcajada y sobarse el estómago por la risa que pronto se escuchó en el eco de la enorme biblioteca. Por Dios, ya lo recordaba: tres de la madrugada, casi media hora después del acontecimiento —el _nerd_ que vomitó cerca de donde él y Hunk veían a las sexys porristas darse levantones de falda—; luces rojas y azules, la música detenida de un estrépito, la gente corriendo por todos lados tras haber presenciado la ronda final del partido.

Una de las noches más locas que tuvo la primavera pasada.

Al día siguiente despertó en el porche de su hogar, con Hunk al lado. Él con raspones en las rodillas y su mejor amigo con un ojo morado. ¿Por qué? Quién sabe.

—Tuve que esconderme detrás de una gasolinera —habló Keith—. No fue gracioso.

—Viejo, yo no me acuerdo a dónde llegué a parar —se quejó Pidge—. Sólo sé que mi hermano y yo volvimos en bicicleta a mi casa. Nos castigaron a ambos.

—¿Y cuál es el problema?

—¡Que íbamos en auto!

—¡¿Estás bromeando?! —el gigantón dio un manotazo a la mesa, consecuencia de las carcajadas que soltaba— ¡Dime que estás bromeando!

—¿Saben por qué lo recuerdo? —se dirigió Keith a los tres cuando se bajó del escritorio y caminó para posarse enseguida de Lance— Manchó mis zapatos —la señaló con la barbilla.

—¿Tú también estabas allí? —la chica se llevó las manos a la cara, abochornada— No, espera… No me contestes.

Suficiente era con tener a Matt recordándole desde hacía un año aquellos inusuales eventos. Sí, era verdad: era su primera fiesta, su primera bebida, su primera bailada; aquella noche terminó siendo un caos porque el alcohol en su sistema no reaccionó bien, y se vio vomitando apenas unos minutos de haberla tomado. La memoria de Pidge tomando el brazo de Matt para no caerse al suelo del baldío era una de sus pesadillas recurrentes.

Se moría de vergüenza con sólo acordarse.

—¿Podemos no hablar de eso? —murmuró, tratando de no reír tampoco.

—Bien, bien —se calmó Lance. Retomó palabra antes de que ella pudiese decir algo—. Como ya sabemos que los cuatro estuvimos allí y vimos… el "accidente" —e hizo comillas con sus manos—, ¿creen que vayan a ir esta noche?

— _Ugh_ , no lo sé —rodó los ojos ella—. Si mi hermano convence a mis padres, quizá.

—¿Y tú, Keith? —lo miró por el rabillo del ojo; con el ceño fruncido, el morocho se quedó anonado antes de subir sus hombros— Eso no ayuda, viejo.

—Si voy, no creo que estemos juntos, de todas formas —comentó, haciendo que a Lance se le quitara la sonrisita en la boca.

—Bueno, si nos llegamos a ver, al menos hay que saludarnos —le sonrió, y el de cabello ridículo le rodó los ojos tras asentirle para estar de acuerdo—. Digo, a mí también me daría vergüenza que me vieran contigo…

—No sabía que tenías hermanos, Katie —se aclaró la garganta Hunk, cambiando de tema antes de que hubiese otra confrontación por parte de los chicos frente a ellos.

—Sólo uno, pero igual es un dolor en el trasero —ella le asintió orgullosa—. ¿Ustedes tienen hermanos?

—Dos mayores —rompió el hielo Hunk—: una chica y un chico.

—Novatos —rió otra vez Lance—, yo tengo seis.

—¿Familia numerosa?

—Poquito, nomás —bromeó. Él se sentó arriba de la mesa, cerquita de donde Hunk había dejado el libro—. Ser el más chico a veces tiene sus ventajas, pero también sus desventajas.

—Me imagino —le sonrió Pidge, luego ésta se volteó hacia Keith—. ¿Y tú, Keith? —le preguntó como si no supiera ya el dato.

—¿Yo? —se señaló a sí mismo, viendo a Hunk asentir— Sólo uno. Mayor.

—Escuché que no tienen parentesco de sangre, ¿cierto?

Keith no podía reconocer si Pidge lo hacía para confirmar lo que ya era obvio, aunque por las miradas que le dedicaban el par de jóvenes confundidos y asombrados a la vez, el morocho entrecerró los orbes para exhalar y lamerse los labios.

—Si a lo que quieres llegar es que somos hermanos adoptivos… pues sí —dijo, como si fuese lo más normal del universo.

—Fascinante. Matt dice que vienen de la misma Casa Hogar.

—Dile a Matt que deje de ser soplón.

Pidge se carcajeó, Hunk mostró una sonrisa y Lance sólo arqueó sus cejas.

.

Al paso de un rato, Keith ni siquiera se había percatado del cómo el silencio había llegado tan repentinamente una vez más. En los oídos le retumbaba la necesidad de escuchar música, y se halló tocando la mesa del escritorio con los dedos al ritmo de _Secrets_ , leyendo en el proceso otro de los libros aproximados ante su persona. Hunk yacía sentado frente a él con Pidge a un lado, rellenando entre los dos un juego del gato.

Estuvo a punto de terminar el último párrafo de la página en la que su mano restante descansaba cuando escuchó, otra vez, la voz de Lance.

—Katie, ¿cuál era tu apodo?

Keith subió la mirada a su dirección, dándose cuenta del cómo la joven observó al muchacho con severa confusión que, poco después, se convirtió en calma. Pestañeando unas cuantas veces, ella se aclaró la garganta para poder hablarle en el mismo tono áspero entretanto dejaba su bolígrafo en el tablón.

—Pidge —le dijo, y él arrugó la nariz con disgusto.

—¿Pidge? —arqueó una ceja, y ella asintió— ¿Cómo _Pigeon?_

—Claro que no, idiota —le replicó la castaña, quien se mordió el interior de la mejilla tras mirarlo con cansancio.

—Seguro de allí lo sacaste —insistió él, pero Pidge negó con su cabeza al dar un bufido.

—Que no.

—Yo creo que sí —ella le hizo la señal del pájaro, y Lance entrecerró los ojos con un semblante de diversión, mostrando una sonrisa socarrona—. Oh, vaya gesto para tan pura dama presente.

—Ni tan pura —rodó los ojos, ganándose la atención de los tres muchachos.

Lance posó sus manos en la mesa, se agachó a su altura para quedar cara a cara, y con una voz tenue y tranquila prosiguió.

—¿Eso quiere decir que no eres virgen? —preguntó en un susurro.

Tanto Keith como Hunk abrieron sus ojos de par en par tras la cuestión que quedó al aire. A Pidge se le quiso caer el alma por sólo haberlo escuchado pronunciar tales cosas.

Kogane, así, se dedicó a analizar el comportamiento de ambos: Lance intentaba intimidarla, pero ella sólo se encontraba nerviosa, más no miedosa.

Por alguna razón, eso a Keith no le gustó. El joven pasó de ver a McClain a dirigirse a un cansado Hunk que le negaba con la cabeza.

—Yo me refería a que… —pero Pidge enmudeció, sin inmutarse a contestar algo apropiado; su cara plasmada en completo caos fue la advertencia que Keith necesitó para interrumpir.

—¿Eso qué tiene que ver? —se metió entre ambos.

—¿Acaso te hablé a ti? —bufó el contrario, ignorándolo poco después.

—Lance, detente —trató Hunk—. Sólo… basta.

—Espera —le arqueó ambas cejas, luego se volteó hacia Pidge—. Apuesto cien dólares a que sí lo eres —ella tragó duro—. Dime: ¿ya has besado alguien en la boca?

—¿En dónde más se podría? —intentó ser sarcástica, pero Lance le sonrió pícaro.

—Oh, querida Katie —le habló gracioso—. No te imaginarás dónde.

Lance acortó la distancia entre sus rostros, mirando los voraces orbes avellana con sus propios acuosos orbes, haciendo a la dueña de tan linda mirada no saber qué hacer o responder.

Hunk quiso intervenir, por lo que se aclaró la garganta para hacerle una señal a Keith. Kogane, aprovechando que Pidge no había hecho o dicho algo —además de los leves espasmos por mantener la respiración—, golpeó la mesa con la palma de la mano para prestar la atención completa de Lance, quien se giró hacia él bastante sereno.

—Ya déjala —dijo Keith, con una voz tranquila—. Si lo es o no, es su problema; no tuyo.

Lance volvió a entrecerrar sus ojos, perdiéndose en el color oscuro de los de Keith.

—¿Me vas a obligar? —se irguió, siendo imitado por el muchacho que le chistó la lengua.

Por supuesto que Pidge no necesitaba a alguien que diera la cara por ella… Lance sólo la había tomado con la guardia baja, pero ella misma se había planteado lo que iba a decirle. Sin embargo, ver como Keith trataba de ayudarle, le hacía sentir mejor, por lo que una sonrisa surcó sus labios cuando lo vio pararse e indicarle al sujeto que se acercara a él.

—La estás molestando —y vio a Pidge de reojo.

—Ella sabe que sólo estoy jugando.

—Bueno, entonces atrévete a jugar así conmigo, a ver si es lo mismo —por último, le espetó.

Pidge y Hunk se quedaron mudos por la acción: Keith le había golpeteado el pecho a Lance, susurrándole tan bajo que hasta a ellos les hizo estremecer por usar un tono… ¿Seductor, era la palabra? Era coqueto, como si también intentase molestarlo e incomodarlo.

Pese a ello, sorprendentemente, a Lance en vez de hacerle tal cosa, le salió el efecto contrario; y se halló intentando controlar su respiración cuando Keith pasó los dedos de su mano derecha por el cuello de su camiseta. No hizo ademán alguno de contestarle o reprocharle, únicamente fijó la vista en nada más y nada menos que en Keith. Tras su estoica cara, los brillantes ojos del morocho parecían querer ahogarlo.

A Lance la piel le ardía, las fosas nasales identificaban un olor a cereza impregnado al muchacho de enfrente; hacerse el duro resultaba más difícil por alguna extraña razón.

Hunk fue quien destruyó la atmósfera cuando dejó caer uno de los libros al suelo, logrando un fuerte ruido que surcó la biblioteca. Pidge, negando con su cabeza por lo que había visto, decidió ignorar mientras Keith y Lance se separaban e iban a rincones diferentes.

Viejo, ¿qué _carajo_ había pasado?


End file.
